The Mandalorian
The Mandalorian, also sometimes called Mando, is the titular main protagonist of the Star Wars Disney+ original television series of the same name. Born Din Djarin, the Mandalorian is a reputed bounty hunter operating at the time of the New Republic some years after the fall of the Galactic Empire. He made a name for himself as a member of the Bounty Hunters' Guild, collecting bounties as he traveled across the galaxy's Outer Rim Territories, far from the authority of the New Republic,in his personal starship, the Razor Crest. During one of his huntings at planet Arvala-7, he met a mysterious Force-sensitive infant of the same species as Yoda nicknamed "The Child" who happened to be his target with whom he formed a close bond and to seek to protect at all costs, putting him in conflict with other bounty hunters as well as with a former member of the empire who had originally hired him. He is played by Pedro Pascal. Personality The Mandalorian was a loner of questionable although polite character, as well as a bit sarcastic. His past and identity were wrapped in mystery, and he remained battle-worn and laconic as a formidable bounty hunter. Despite his callous and ruthless tendencies, remaining strung-up and mostly quiet while on the job, he could be somewhat talkative around people he was at least comfortable with, even showing that he could be caring: although his client allowed for the Child to be killed, The Mandalorian refused to kill the infant and instead destroyed IG-11, the assassin droid who had been hired only for the purpose to kill the Child rather than capture it. Later on, he showed his care for the Child, in searching for a place where the small alien could grow up happily. Furthermore, he was close with his tribe, and had a special interest in the foundlings of the tribe, as he had been one, and so ensured they received any of his excess beskar. He had a notable dislike and distrust of droids, going so far as to make clear of his 'no droids' policy to the various people he ran into. Biography Background In his youth, he lived with his parents on the planet Mandalore that was victim of a separatist attack in which his parents lost their lives by protecting him. This tragic event remained in his memory years later. Some time later, he joined a Mandaloran clan called "The Tribe", settled on a volcanic world and acquired armor and weapons from his people, before joining the Bounty Hunters' Guild. In 9 ABY, five years after the destruction of the second Death Star and the final defeat of the empire, the Mandalorian had gained an excellent reputation as a bounty hunter, which provoked the jealousy of other members of the guild. The Mandalorian On a planet of ice, Mando goes to a bar filled with rogues, three of whom harassed a Mythrol. One of the stalkers tries to provoke him, even going as far as to graze the beskar armor with a knife. Mando grabs a glass and uses it to hit the thug before banging him with the second scum and killing the Quarren by closing the door on him, cutting him in half. The Myrthol wanted to thank the Mandalorian but to his great misfortune, he had come to capture him. Once outside the planet, the Myrthol tries to convince his kidnapper not to deliver him but the bounty hunter just ignored him until his prisoner descended into the lower part of the ship where he discovered with horror others prisoner locked in carbonite before being carbonated himself by the Mandalorian. Arrived on Nevarro, Mando went to see the leader of the guild, Greef Karga to collect his bounty. Refusing first the imperial credits which according to him was worth nothing, he obtained Calamari Flan instead and asked for another mission but found that the premiums were not worth much, so Greef offered him an alternative of Mission may be common with a man named "The Client" whom he should meet in person. Arrived at the meeting place, Mando knocks on the door and shows a magnetic card to the door droids then enters and is escorted by a GNK droid. In the room, The Client accompanied by some Stormtroopers, welcomes Mando mentioning that Greef had informed him about the reputation of the Mandalorian. The conversation cut short when Dr. Pershing suddenly entered the room, prompting Mando to point his blaster at him. The Stormtroopers targeted the bounty hunter and despite their numerical superiority, Mando was not intimidated. The Client calmed the conflict and then proceeded to explain the purpose of the mission: to recover a person of about fifty on Arvala-7 by promising that the reward will be a huge amount of Beskar, even offering a brick of this same metal to the bounty hunter. Mando then went to the enclave where the tribe lived and gave the beskar to the gunsmith so that she could forge a new Pauldron for him. During the making, Mando had flashbacks from his childhood the day the separatists attacked and killed his parents. Once on Arvaka-7, he scanned the area before being suddenly attacked by Blurrgs until an old Ugnaught was crested with darts, saving the Mandalorian to whom he asked if he was a bounty hunter, which Mando confirmed. The Ugnaught took Mando to his home and introduced himself as Kuiil. Kuiil then informed the Mandalorian that he had helped other bounty hunter in the same mission and that none of them survived.Advised by Kuiil, Mando tries to ride a Blurrg but after some failure, he gives up but tries again when Kuiil reminds him that his ancestors knew how to ride the Mythosaur and finally succeeded in taming it. On Blurrgs' back, they cover several kilometers of gorge and crevasse to arrive at the camp where the target of the Mandalorian is. Halfway, Kuiil indicates the rest of the way to go before returning home but before he leaves, Mando wants to pay him for his help but Kuiil declines his offer, considering that if Mando gets rid of the mercenaries, peace will return to his valley and will be sufficient payment. Memorable Quotes * * * * Trivia * According to the Jawas, The Mandalorian speaks so badly their languages that it seems "Sound like a Wookiee". * He has an aversion to droids. Navigation Category:Male Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Fighter Category:Military Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogues Category:Orphans Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Honorable Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Sophisticated Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Titular Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Heroic Criminals